


Fighting Ring

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Stick slavery is illegal, but stick fights are at an all-time high demand. Stick fight rings were created for the entertainment of humans, to force sticks to fight each other.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Purple Begins

~Purple's POV~  
I woke up with a pair of cuff over my wrists. I looked around me in confusion. Orange sky, red dirt, and an empty stadium. There also was a blank screen. Looking closely, I could see it fill with words that I couldn't make out. Across the stadium was a grey stick figure. I looked at them curiously. Walking up to him, I hold out my hand.

"Hi, my name is-well I don't have a name. Anyways what's your name? Where are we?" I ask cheerfully. The grey stick figure looked at me sadly. 

"You mean, you don't know?" They ask as they back away. I look at myself, seeing the color purple, hey that could be a good name.

"Purple! That could be my name! You okay there?" I cry out, worrying at the end as they continued to back away. Marching up to them, I reach out to grab their arm. I never got in contact as I felt him grab me and flip me to the ground.

"Name's Victim. If you want to survive this, then fight." The grey stick figure, Victim whispered as he held me down. Nodding, I flipped out from under him. We exchanged blows, with me trying to keep up with him. As I was about to collapse, Victim pulled me into a chokehold.

Unable to move, I looked up to see a scoreboard.

Victim: winner  
Purple: Loser

Victim helps me to my feet and looked solemn at me. Tilting my head, I got ready to ask why.

"The winner chooses the punishment for the loser. There are three options: player control fight, shockings, or death. For you, I guess I'll do shockings." As Victim talked, three buttons appeared. He pushed the middle one. Instantly, I keel over in pain. I black out instantly from the pain.

~Victim's POV~  
I shook my head as I saw Purple blackout, his body controlled to move him to his cell. Why did I do that? I'm never like that. I usually choose death as a mercy kill. As the owner took control, I let them. I learned the hard way to not fight. I know I should have used my powers, but I felt something in them. They felt important. Well, time to get ready for the next fight.

Walking down the hall to my cell to wait for the next fight, I couldn't help but remember the mess that brought me here. Noogai fought me and deleted me. Apparently, that isn't that uncommon. I was in this void place for not that long. One minute I was in the void, next I was in the middle of an arena. There I learned about my powers. I could duplicate myself, turn invisible, and glitch things. I learned from the others that the owner of the site likes to find deleted sticks and use them in their games. Some of them force the sticks to kill each other. Thankfully, this one is a bit less brutal. I actually miss Noogai, cause his torture wasn't nearly as bad as this. Maybe I should have gone easy on him so he wouldn't have deleted me.

~Purple's POV~  
Laying down on the slab, I looked up, thinking of Victim. He looked different from me. He looked very drawn out compared to me, where did he come from? Looking down at the cuffs, I wondered why I was created. To fight? Did they not care about me? If-No-When I get out, I'm gonna get away from the fighting, I swear.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple escapes, and makes new friends

~Purple's POV~  
I never saw Victim after that first fight. I saw plenty of other stick figures, from fighting them, but none were like Victim. I won a few matches but choosing the punishment was impossible. At first, I would choose player control, thinking that would be the nicest. It's not. Most players will make you purposely lose. Many of the sticks were like me here; created at the stadium to fight, and die fighting.

I was in the lower middle level of fighting now. Sometimes, they gave me a brand new noob. Remembering what Victim did, I always choose shockings. At least they would get some time to process before the next fight. I almost always would be fighting. Almost never a rest. Everything ached from the punishment. Luckily, no one has chosen to have me killed yet.

I find myself getting up again as the cuffs force me to move. Another fight. As I enter the arena, I look at the forcefield surrounding the arena. If only I could shortcircuit that, then I could escape. Facing my opponent, I saw that it was a small orange stick figure. They were about half my height, but I've learned the hard way not to judge on appearances. CHecking the chat, I checked their reactions. Okay, a lot of people rooting for the orange stick, not good. That means I might lose. Getting in a defensive position, I get ready for the first hit.

As I pull up my arms into position, I get an idea. The Cuffs! Of course. The amount of data going through them must be tremendous. Of course, not enough for me. I'd need a command to go through at the right time. Well, time to purposely lose and hope they'll listen to me.

Charging at the figure, they dodge me. Flailing, I find myself on the ground. Before I could react, they grabbed my arm and pulled it around me. Great, a chokehold. Can't get out now, or it'll be too suspicious. Grabbing the wrist, I twist out of their grip. Spitting at the ground, I charge with a punch, intending to do a kick instead. It worked to a degree. I got the kick in, but they got me to stumble.

Turning around, I could see them sweating. Putting up a defensive position, I got ready to fake losing. They came in with a tricky move that I barely dodged, but the next move got me in a chokehold. With a smirk, I pretend I couldn't get out.

"Player control please," I whisper as I go slack in my grip. Looking up, I could see my ruse was working.

Jack: Winner  
Purple: Loser

I watch closely as he pushed one of the three buttons. If this goes wrong, then what's the point anymore. As I was let out of the grip, Jack sent me a look.

"You shouldn't have asked for that," Jack warned as he left. The cuffs kept me there, great. That means a new opponent, and I'll be player controlled, oh shoot. Okay, communicate gotta do that. From the sliders, a stick figure entered the arena. They were grey, like Victim, but shaped like me.

I could feel the player control me to go for the punch. As the grey stick figure slammed me to the ground, I found my opportune moment.

"Slam the cuff into the barrier, trust me." They looked confused at me but nodded. As he pulled me up, he dragged me to the barrier. I prayed to Noogai that this would work. As the player fought ta take control of the fight, I smirked. The more commands, the better. As Grey slammed my cuff into the barrier, everything fizzled for a second, and the cuffs fell off. Grinning, we ran off to the sliders and down the halls. As we were leaving, I saw a red wall. Stopping, we looked at it confused.

"A deletion wall!" Grey said in awe. "I've only heard of it, but sticks say that the red wall deletes anything it touches." I look at him and the wall.

"We need to get over it," I say as I look behind us. Looks like the site created mechanical stick figures as guards, and they just activated.

"I'll boost you." I look at him surprised. He said what? No way? "Look, I've been here for years. I'm tired. If I can get you out, then that'll be good enough." I nodded and head over to the wall.

I run at Grey positioned at the wall. As I jumped on his hands, he boosted me over the wall. As I crashed to the ground, I heard screaming. No!

"Grey!" I call out, hoping he was still alive.

"Go! Run kid!" Grey shouted, sounding like he was ready to scream again. With tears in my eyes, I take off. I spent months searching the internet for a safe place until I came across a Mac. The owner let me stay there after hearing my story. I built a village through Minecraft to honor the promise I made to myself that first day.

I thought it was all over until I meant some stick figures. I didn't really like them at first. Why would I when I spent most of my life fighting sticks? But then, they saved my village after all I did. As the left, I was determined to see them again. Especially since the orange one looked so similar to Victim. We met again, and again. We became good friends, and I started to forget my fighting ring days, until Second(couldn't bear to call him orange cause it brought up too many bad memories) came to me to ask about Fighting Rings. With that, I told him everything, except Victim.


	3. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting ring, but Chosen and Dark and Victim, with Orange about to join them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Phantom helped me write this

~Purple's POV~  
I was having fun with the sticks when Orange mentioned that Alan, his creator wanted to talk to me. As we finished the game, I told them to continue without me. I only briefly saw Alan before, but he seemed like a nice human. Hoping up to the animation program, I waved to him.

[This might seem weird, but do you know about stick fight rings?] Alan typed out. It was a weird question. Nodding, I could see him go back to the keyboard.

[Are you the same Purple that escaped that site many years ago?] Looking at Alan's words, I felt shocked. How would he know that? Nodding, I hoped he would explain.

[Second and the others think that I was just naive with stick figures when I met them. I wish that was true. As a teenager, I ended up on the dark web. Stick figures had rights, and slavery was illegal. When stick slavery became illegal came the gladiator rings, or stick fighting ring sites. I idolized those sites, prompting me to create Victim and Chosen. To be honest, Chosen and Dark destroying my computer was for the better. I lost contact with all those people on the dark web. I formed my own opinions on sticks, and realized how wrong I was.]

Reading his words was like ice water. He was one of those humans. But he also changed. Now I just feel confused. Plus he hasn't told Orange or the others. Then again, neither have I. Grabbing the pencil I wrote out "Why bring it up?"

[I found Chosen. He was supposed to be safe, but he disappeared. He's in a stick fighting ring. I want to ask Second if he can try to get Chosen out, but I would want someone who knows how those things work and how to escape.]

I take a deep breath and nodded. Grabbing the other sticks, I realized this wouldn't be an easy conversation.

~Orange's POV~  
With everything Alan told us, I was shocked. It made sense, but it hurt at the same time. When Alan asked if I would be willing to sneak onto one of the sites to try and sneak Chosen off, I jumped at the opportunity. Yes, I wanted to help Chose, but I also needed time to process everything Alan told us. As I approached the arena, I felt my body shudder at the sight. It was like a large prison box, with a black dome at the top. 

Entering the ring, I started walking around. I could see so many cells, it was crazy. And each one held a stick figure. Purple and Alan didn't know too much about this site in particular, but it must be vastly different from the one Purple came from. Purple described most of the areas as noisy. These were silent. It was depressing. Tripping on some wire, I felt a sting at the back of my neck. Turning around, I saw some grey stick figures approach me before the world turned black.

~Chosen's POV~  
Waking up on the cold floor, he felt dejected. Once again, I tried to pull against the cuff. Of course, it didn't work as they were made of a variety of code that muted his powers and was extremely persuasive. Can't believe I got myself enslaved again.

After Alan and his new stick friends defeated his old friend, could he have ever been called a friend with conniving behind his back, I took the next hour to destroy his home and Dark's secret lab. Making sure there were no signs of virabots or Dark Lord, I took to the internet to find some sort of purpose. Most of the sites Dark and I had destroyed all those years ago were back with stronger defenses. It was nice to see them doing better, but a harsh reminder of who I used to be.

It was a mistake to wander around so carelessly. After getting tacked, baited, and strategically de-energized before being assaulted with overwhelming numbers, I realized I should have gone back to Alan with those stick figures. A stick fighting site, I had only heard about those in rumors. Apparently, they are true. To think I miss being a pop-up blocker for Alan?

~Alan's POV~  
After getting another computer, I downloaded everything necessary to watch and join the gladiator sites. It was familiar, which made it easier to go through all the steps. I only let Purple onto that computer. I've already hurt the others enough. Purple pretended to be a slave for me to get into the group again. I hated hurting Purple, but he made sure I would do it beforehand. 

Before I could watch the site Chosen was on to make sure Second didn't get caught and to be sure it was actually Chosen, I had to at least watch one other site first. At Purple's insistence, I choose the one he used to fight at. Turning on the current fight, I went wide-eyed and promptly fell out of my chair. There on the screen was The Dark Lord, fighting a pale yellow stick figure. I wince as Dark pins them and burns them. Looking back, I can see Dark walking away from a pile of ash.

[Stay, please?] Purple wrote out on the animation tab I had open. He had a pencil with him but was chained to the side. It was in case I needed to screen-share. Nodding, we watch a few more fights. As the last fight for today was announced, I could see Purple get more anxious. As the two stick figures walked onto the arena floor coated with soot, I did a double-take. Taking my glasses off, cleaning them, then putting them on again. I still saw the same figure, but different. If I am right, that's Victim. Purple looked excited as Victim walked on before the other one.

[Victim's alive!] Purple quickly wrote before erasing it. I watched him beat the stick figure, before choosing death for the dark blue stick figure. With the fights over, I closed out and undid the chains for Purple.

[Explain] I type out. 

[Victim was the first stick figure I met. They were nice to me when no one else waws. He chose not to kill me. He has a streak of choosing to have his opponents killed. He didn't for me.] Purple wrote, looking a bit confused.

[I made a stick figure named Victim, but I thought he was deleted?] Purple looked shocked as he dropped the pencil. Picking it up again, he started writing.

[Deleted stick figures can be brought back in the arenas. The deaths in the arena can't be brought up. Their code is destroyed to the point of unrecognizable and disappears on its own. Deletion can lighten stick figure I heard.]

[Then that grey stick figure is for sure the Victim I created.] Typing it out was hard. Victim is alive but has been on that site for years. Sighing, I get up and head upstairs. I can't cry in front of them.


	4. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its day two, and its worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Phantom helped me write this

~Orange's POV~  
I found myself waking on a rock. Groaning, I shake myself awake. Finding it harder to move my arms, I noticed a cuff on my right one. Wait for a second...STICKSANDALAN I got caught! Okay, this was definitely not a part of the plan. I'm a good fighter, but not that good! I am so dead.

Okay now is not the time to panic. It's time to think. Okay, Purple has escaped, so you can too. Just because you're trapped in an illegal stick fighting ring does not mean you can't help Chosen. It only makes things complicated. And now the door is opening. Shielding my eyes, I back up from the door.

As I backed up, I could feel something trying to control me, like commands. Resisting them, I refused to move. A mistake as the cuff starting shocking me hard. Yelping, I stand up. As I walked through the desolate halls, I felt a shock at every resistance. By the time I got to the arena, I was beginning to twitch.

Going through the slider doors, I blinked at the harshness of the light. Looking around, I saw the arena was pretty basic, with the black see-through dome with an orange sky and black dirt. Right, gotta find Chosen. I could see a chat in the corner, but I decided to ignore it for now. Looking across, I could see the sliders open.

A cyan stick figure walked through. Before I could react, they charged at me. I thought about not fighting until I remembered Purple telling me that all fighters need to fight like their life could depend on it, cause it could. With ease, I slam them against the ground. I look at the cyan stick figure and remembered Purple. Could this stick figure be like Purple. I didn't expect the twist as they flipped me. After trading a few blows, I got them pinned. I looked up, expecting to see the options as Purple told me there would be. Nothing. Looking over at the chat, I paled.

Pog  
Kill em  
F Cyan  
do the kill  
Poggers  
kill them  
finish it off  
dab as u kill them

Oh my Alan, this is a kill only fighting ring. Looking down, I could see the look of defeat on Cyan's face.

"Please, just do it already. I don't wanna fight no more." Cyan pleaded. They could barely whisper as they pleaded for me to kill them. Trying to convince myself it was a mercy kill, I did the deed. The shame and guilt overwhelmed me.

As the sliders opened again, I saw a brown stick figure. They looked reluctant to fight. I found it easy to fight them as their movements were choppy. Oh no, they were player controlled. They kept getting in the way of my punches. This is not how Purple's fighting site went. It wasn't random on who got controlled. I'm gonna have to kill them. 

As I pinned them, I just held them with tears streaming. I could feel the commands, but I shoved them away. I held Brown down as the shockings came. I refused to give in. I can't kill them. As I held them, I could see them squirm. As my vision started to darken, I could see the brown stick figure go limp. Crying out a loud "No!" I collapsed onto the cold body as it started to get manually erased.

~Chosen's POV~  
Waking up, I realized it was earlier than usual. Normally I didn't wake up before the doors opened. The prison was very silent. Granted I was pretty isolated because I was their "most exotic specimen". Then again, most of the prison was dead silent. Most weren't here longer than a month.

As the doors opened, I could feel the cuffs take over to take me to the arena. I hated it when Alan had control over when I could and could not use my powers, but I absolutely despised not being able to control my own body. As the sliders opened to the arena, I looked at the arena over. Pretty boring today. Orange sky with the black barrier and sand with rocks lying about. Doesn't matter, these arenas are always easier. The interactive ones always got him confused. Dark would love them with the technician he is. 

Looking away from the chat, I couldn't bear to look at it. No matter what side those ghost spectators were on, their comments were always so horrid and unsympathetic. It made my head boil. At least Alan showed mercy to me. I could remember the one time I got sick and passed out on him. He took care of me and made sure I got better. These fights on the other hand were wrong. I know how real stick fights worked. After all, where did all those stick fighting videos on Youtube and stick page came from? They were well-rehearsed, well-0directed fights which never ended in death and had blood animated. If these stick figure animators treated their sticks like the ones on this site, they sure as heck wouldn't be allowed to post them on public platforms on YouTube.

Looking across the arena, Isaw a familiar face. I hated familiar faces. It made it that much harder to kill them. I remember a Yellow stick figure with a red headband. Dark and I invaded another Flash animation website. This guy and his maroon 'opponent' were close to each other. I remember Maroon sacrificing their life so the yellow stick can escape. Now their sacrifice will be in vain.

I felt the cuff loosen its coded grip on me, allowing me to use all y powers while letting me know that anything less would have dire consequences. I could see the yellow stick figure recognize me. As I ignited my fists, I charged before I could see their reaction. I let my subconscious take over the fighting, not really wanting to be there for the fight. Like every battle, I hesitated to do the final blow. I glare at the chat with their unwanted praise and "poggers". As I do the final blow, I let them take over and take me back to my cell. Huh, short day. Only one opponent might as well use the time to sleep. I never really slept before, but now I do it almost all the time. It's the only escape I have, as I dream often about Alan and his stick friends being safe, away from this mess. Laying down on the stone slab, I let sleep take over.

~Alan's POV~  
Well, I figured I could pull up the site Chosen is on. With Purple there in their chain, I started to watch the fights. After a few, I started t feel hope. Maybe Orange did succeed and they were just on their way. That hope got dashed quickly as the next fight was between Second and a cyan stick figure. I look away completely, not wanting to see Second get killed. Looking at the screen, I could see Second still alive. The next few fights were boring. Then, I saw Chosen come on. He fought a yellow stick figure with a red headband. Well, they are both on the website. Now what? Taking an early day off from the site, I decided to brainstorm with Purple.

~Victim's POV~  
Waking up, I realized I had a new cell neighbor. Looking across, I could see they looked hand-drawn. They were red and definitely beaten up. Groaning, I crawl over to the bars.

"Hey, what's your name?" I call over. I didn't really care who they were, I just needed a distraction from this place. Maybe they had a good story. I heard them groan as they looked over.

"The Dark Lord, yours?" he groaned as he slowly sat up. Interesting name. Definitely not made on the site then. So, time to get a story out of him.

"Victim, how'd you end up in a dump like here," I responded while faking a chuckle. As he told about his dashed dreams of taking over the internet, I thought back to the Purple stick figure I didn't kill. I've learned they escaped, which made me happy. They deserved it. As the cuffs told me to move, I listened with ease. Calling out a loud bye, I go through the halls to the arena.

It was a grassy field for an arena today. The other stick figure Gray. They seemed to be a bit too innocent, so they must be new.  
It took almost no effort to beat them. After all these years, I've gotten really good at fighting. Like always I choose the death option. As they started to get dusted, they started laughing uncontrollably. That's not good. I hate it when they do that.

The next fight was against a white stick figure in a complex maze. They were a bit harder as they figured out the maze quicker than I did. Frustrated, I glitched my way to them on accident. To their surprise, I knock them out with a blow to the head. Choosing the death option again, I wait for the third battle of the day.

As Pink walked onto the meadow-like arena, I could see they winked at me. They almost got me a few times with their weird fighting style, but I pinned them eventually. Choosing the death option, I let them take me back to my cell. Looking over, I could see Dark was still alive. Interesting.

~Dark's POV~  
I groaned as I woke up. Looking around, I could see I was in a stupid cell again. I keep hoping it was a dream, but it wasn't. Looking across the hallway, I saw a grey stick figure that looked a lot like Chosen.

"Hey, what's your name?" they called out. Okay, I'll take the bait.

"The Dark Lord, yours?" I groaned as I sat up.

"Victim, how'd you end up in a dump like here," they said with a chuckle. Well, might as well. I told them the amazing story of how I tried to take control of the internet with the use of my virabots. Before I knew it, they left with a simple bye. Glaring at the floor, I wait to be taken to the arena. After a few hours, it finally happens.

As I entered the arena, I saw a few lines of ground surrounded by water. I glare at my opponent, they were a white color. As I launched a fireball at them, they ducked and weaved. As I was pinned them, they started talking. "I'm Friend, and I know what you do, and that's okay. Please don't let the arena change you." Before they could do it again, I burnt them to a crisp.

As I was walked back to the cell, I couldn't help but replay their words over and over in my head. Collapsing on the bed, I couldn't help but miss Chosen. Maybe going through with the virabot plan was not a good idea.


	5. Day three, some escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Victim are trapped on an illegal stick fighting ring site

~Alan's POV~  
As I got set up for the day to keep an eye on Chosen and Second, Purple practically begged for us to spend today keeping an eye on Victim and Dark, since they have a less chance of escaping. I reluctantly agree. After setting my main computer up with some movies for the sticks to binge-watch, I go to Purple and bring up the site.

~Orange's POV~  
Stretching, I watched as the door opened. Trying to resist, more shockings came. Reluctantly, I headed to the arena.

~Chosen's POV~  
I woke to being moved out of the room. I glare at the cuff for waking me up so early. As I stepped into the arena, I set my hands on fire ready to kill my next opponent.

~Dark's POV~  
I spent the entire night thinking about what Friend told me. That I shouldn't let the arena change me. Change me how? Looking back, I realized Friend threw the fight for me. Why the stick would they do that? This is getting my code rattled thinking about it. Looking at Victim, who was sleeping I realized maybe not to let go of who I used to be? What, when I was trying to take over the internet? Thinking back, I realize I should have told Chosen much more directly my plans, cause obviously, we weren't on the same page. He did seem so happy until I brought up the vira-oh. I let go of my friend, but how would Friend know that? Shaking my head, I realized it was morning. Seeing Victim wake up, I noticed both of us were being walked out at the same time.

~Victim's POV~  
I felt the commands as I was woken up. Making sure to not resist, I let them lead me to the arena. I noticed Dark walking with me. That's not good. I kinda liked their company. Then I remembered something they mentioned.

"You said you got electro sort of balls for powers right?" I ask Dark.

"Yes?" Dark responded nervously, good. I leave him in suspense as we enter the arena. I looked around to see a junkyard as the setting. Perfect.

As the fight started, I ran over to grab Dark and pull him to the barrier, grabbing a medium-sized magnet I saw on the way. Dark looked too surprised to fight back as I brought him to the barrier. I used my resistance and glitching at the same time to keep me and Dark free from the commands. Putting the magnet by the barrier, I start to pull Dark back.

"Electro-ball the magnet," I tell him. Dark looked surprised but complied. As the electro-ball hit the barrier, the barrier fizzled away. Grabbing Dark, I glitched the cuffs off.

~Dark's POV~  
I don't know why I listened to Victim, but I'm glad I did. With the barrier off, I grab Victim and take off. They squealed and clung to me as I flew us through the internet. Unfortunately, I can think of only one safe place for us at the moment. As I entered the place I used to call home, I flew upwards towards Alan's PC.

"We're gonna stop at my creator's PC. He's not as bad as the people on those sites, so we should be fine. He goes by Alan, by the way." I smirked as I flew through the portal with Victim in tow.

Landing softly, I could still feel Victim clingy onto me. Softly, I pull them off. Looking around, I could see Alan through the screen and four of the colors watching movies. Now, where is that Orange one?

"Wait, you said that your animator was Alan, right?" I hear Victim shakily ask.

"Yep," I popped the answer.

"Then why do they look like Noogai?" I turn around surprised.

"Because he is Noogai-how do you know about Noogai?" Demanding an answer, I didn't even notice Victim start shrinking back until a purple stick figure jumped between us.

"Noogai was my animator, okay!" Victim cried out as curled up in the corner and started crying.

~Victim's POV~  
Flying sucked. Not as much as seeing your old animator again. Curled up, I could hear people speaking. Looking up, I dare to look at Noogai. Wait, why isn't he hurting me? This doesn't make sense. 

~Alan's POV~  
When I saw the fight for Dark and Victim, I panicked until the screen glitched. Rushing over to the main computer, it was mere minutes before a portal opened and they flew through. As Victim started backing into the corner and Purple yelling at Dark, I took this as an opportunity to grab Dark and pull him into the animation software. I watch as the other two chases after, for different reasons I bet.

[Look, I know I wasn't the greatest animator. I treated you like trash. I treated Victim worse. I'm trying to be better. I don't want to hurt you, and I swear on my computer I won't. But right now Second and Chosen are out there on their own on a larger site. Yellow needs help to find another way to deactivate the cuffs, so I think you can help with that Dark. Purple, maybe you can help with Victim. ] As I finished typing, I move back over to the other computer. Pulling open the site that Orange and Chosen were on, I waited to make sure they were okay.

-The Next Day-  
As Alan kept an eye on Second and Chosen, a few of the spectators connecting the Orange figure to The Second Coming. That lead to a fight being hyped up for the next day. Yellow and Dark found a way to deactivate the cuffs and remove the site Chosen and Dark had a home, from the computer. If they need to remove the cuffs, then the connection would need to be broken. Victim actually got better but preferred being around Dark or Purple. Purple spent hours reconnection with Victim, telling both Victim and Dark everything about their village.


	6. Breaking Out part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chosen and Orange are in the fighting ring site. Both are miserable. Can they find a way to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Phantom helped me write this

~Orange's POV~  
I woke up groaning. Everything ached and burned with pain. Luckily I had only a couple of night terrors in my sleep. Looking down, I realized I was in the corner, not the slab. Great. Sleepwalking, again. I sigh as the door opens. As the commands came through, I initially resisted from instinct. After a couple of minutes of unpleasant shocks, I let the commands take over. As I walked down the halls, I decided to look around at my surroundings. Boring stone halls with silent cells.

As the sliders opened, I walked out into the arena. It was boring, again. Just sand with some metal lying around. Across the arena was a magenta stick figure. I smile a bit as I remembered something Yellow once told me. "Magenta isn't a real color", which was hilarious. I could still feel the commands. Shoot, player control fight. So that's what it feels like. As the magenta stick figure lunged to punch me, I could feel the commands. Shoving them completely aside, I dodge. Ignoring the shocks, I look up to see the magenta stick coming to kick. Catching them, I threw them to the ground. As I pinned them, I let the commands do the kill while retaining enough control to turn away. Sighing, I wait to be liked away. Nothing.

As I heard sliders opened, I look across the arena to see a large robotic stick figure running at me. With a simple dodge, I kicked them at the wall. Parts flew everywhere. Smirking, I grab a large metal spike and slammed it into the stick. I held it there till it went limp. Hearing the sliders open again, I turn back around.

I felt shocked as I saw a damaged virabot come through the sliders. HOW?! Those were destroyed. No way can I defeat one on my own. I am so dead. Sprinting away, I noticed it wasn't as fast as the virabots I've seen before. Pausing, I noticed I was still holding the metal spike. Charging at the virabot, I jump onto it as use all my force to drive the spike through the virabot. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm down. I didn't even register the sliders opening until I was thrown into the barrier. Unbearable came threw as I looked up to see my opponent.

Instead of the usual one on one, I saw an army of pink stick figures. Taking a deep breath, I run out and grabbed the spike. Holding a defensive position, I let them come at me. Swinging the spike around, I dodged every blow while stabbing each stick one by one. As the last one fell, I felt breathless. Surrounding me were bits of pink. As the commands went to take over, I resisted for a few seconds before giving in. As we walked through the halls, I noticed a control room. Storing that information away, I tried to memorize the way back to my cell.

They didn't take me back to my cell. Instead, I found myself in front of a large metal door. As it swang open. I saw a few cells that looked a little nicer than the one I have been using before. As I was walked into one of the cells, I felt the controls stop as the door closed behind me. Sighing, I collapse on the bed and let out a heart-breaking sob.

Curling up in a ball, I felt so alone. All those sticks I've killed. Especially that first one, cyan. They definitely threw the fight. How much longer can I survive here before I end up like cyan, throwing the fight to end it? I miss Alan. I miss my friends. As I sobbed, I thought I heard something. Scooting over to the wall, I called out "hello?"

~Chosen's POV~  
I woke up on the cold stone floor again. Well, looks like it was another day of no fighting. There were always days like these. No one to challenge him, or if the website had to change URLs to avoid getting caught. Staying in the cells wasn't pleasant, but they were peaceful compared to slaughtering innocents for his oppressor's entertainment.

As I heard the large metal door creak open, I kept my head down. I waited for the cuff to take me outside for another day of forced execution. However, nothing happened. That was strange. The last time that happened was-oh. So they found another stick strong enough for him to kill. This has only had happened once; a white stick figure from Hyun's Dojo. They had quite the chat together before their deathmatch. They tried to not get attached, but his death was hard to be responsible for. I wonder who it is this time.

After the doors closed. Everything returned to silence. I heard the newcomer in the cell next to me. I heard a crash as they collapsed, probably knees first, before unleashing a single, devasted sob. I perk up at that. I knew that voice...and I hated that I had to hear it in this place. Even though I knew barely anything about this mysteriously powerful, yet clumsy and stupidly brave orange stick figure, I felt like he was more of a younger brother. A successor. The fact that he was another victim of this ...pierced my emotions like one of Dark's virablades.

I could hear him sobbing in the other cell. I tried to tell myself it was a lie, that he couldn't possibly be here. I would refuse to believe it if it wasn't so obvious. This was the exact same sob I'd seen him let out when he saw his friends alive. Except, it wasn't at all a sob of relief this time. Covering my face with my arms, I curse my luck. If there was one thing I was grateful for, it was the Noogai and his new stick friends were probably living happily on their new computer. Now, I'm gonna have to live with the fact that either I would be responsible for the kid's death, or die by his hands.

Trying not to think of our inevitable battle, I decided to let my presence be known. After a minute of thinking, I call out a simple "Hello."

"Hello?" the kid tentatively asked. I felt my heart sank. It really was the kid in the other cell. It'll probably be better if they both knew who they were talking to.

"Do you know who I am, kid?" I asked, straight to the point.

~Orange's POV~  
My heart skipped a beat as I heard the voice again. I knew that voice. It's literally the whole reason I came to this dump and went through all this pain in the first place. The Chosen One was here. Scrambling to my feet, I stumble over to the wall.

"Chosen, you're really here! You're here. You're here. You're here. You're here. You're here. You're here. You're here." I cry out in relief as I slowly slumped to the ground repeating those two words till they were whispers, like a mantra.

~Chosen's POV~  
Hearing him was painful in a way I've never felt before. I tried to think of something comforting to say to the kid until his words really hit me. He knew I was here. How could he have known that? And what does that mean as far as Noogai is concerned? What happened?

"You...knew I was here?

~Orange's POV~  
I perk up as I hear Chosen again. Wiping away some of my tears, I shakily sat in front of the wall. "Sort of?" I answer. Realizing that wasn't adequate enough of an answer, I went to clarify.

"Alan heard about someone with your abilities like you was here, and asked if I was willing to try and get you out. How did you get here? We checked on your site after the fight, and you were gone." I sigh as I lean against the wall.

~Chosen's POV~  
I wasn't one to feel emotions, but I think I just discovered a new one. Gratitude. After everything that has happened between the two of them...Alan still cared enough to send in a rescue operation. I was sure Alan knew that these people wouldn't hesitate to ruin his internet reputation if they ever found out he was behind this, but he did it anyway. I found a newfound respect for both Alan and the orange stick. I thought about telling them what happened, before deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell someone.

"After you guys left, I flew around to see where Dark and his virabots were, and I didn't see anything. I decided to hunt down some viruses on the internet before these guys found and captured me. How did you end up here?" It was a bit of relief to tell someone else what happened. I really hoped his answer wasn't what I was thinking.

"Well, after I agreed to try and rescue you, Alan and another stick I know named Purple told me everything they knew about these sites. Purple came from another one of these sites, and Alan used to spectate them before he realized how bad they were. Yellow built a backdoor to the site using the site I think you used to live on? I tried to find you, but I got caught. I think it was a few days ago?" 

I tried to sort out my thoughts before even thinking of answering. Okay, so Noogai used to be one of those ghost spectators, which explains how he used to act. I'm guessing he lost contact when Dark and I destroyed his computer. It probably forced him away enough to stop being so stupid. The fact that they knew a stick from another one of these, shows that it's possible to escape, but better not to get my hopes up. I didn't like the idea of the kid getting captured right under Noogai's nose. On the other hand, the kid had become worthy of fighting me after a few days of fighting. This means the kid probably has learned to somewhat control his powers, which he has somehow forgotten after the fight.

"So, do you think we should combine our powers to resist the code?"

"Wait, what do you mean powers? Resisting the code? Do you mean the commands? Can you not do that?" I hear Orange as an array of questions, making things much more complicated. The kid sounded so confused. Well, guess the kid doesn't remember anything about his powers after all. But from the questions he asked, I'm guessing he already is using one that I don't have. He's resisting the cuff. This was bad, cause the kid was powerful, but probably won't unlock his powers for a while. On the other hand, that meant the kid forged his way to the top without using his powers at all. I can't imagine surviving most of the battles I've been through without the use of my powers, forget reaching the top. Not bad, kid. Not bad at all.

I wondered if Alan and the other sticks were looking for them, or if they would have to somehow escape? Then I remembered something the kid said. 

"So...what were you saying about Purple escaping from another of these fighting rings?"

"Purple escaped by slamming his cuffs against the barrier during a player-controlled fight. Well, more like he told the other stick to do it and they listened. I'm not sure how we can do that?" 

Listening to him, I got confused again. The idea sounded sure enough, but "What exactly is a player-controlled fight.

~Orange's POV~  
Throughout the conversation, I could feel my breathing finally even out. His question sent me reeling. Has the owner not make Chosen player-controlled before? I mean, maybe they wanted Chosen to be some sort of unbeatable boss. I shake my head at that thought. That was just wrong in every way.

"It's when a player controls your movements in a battle. I'm guessing you've never had that done to you. I think it might be part of the reason I got here so fast because I can completely resist the player." I tried to explain it to him as best I could. I shuddered at the memory of Purple explaining them from his experiences with them, and how he often lost battles when player-controlled.

~Chosen's POV~  
A human controlling a stick's movement? However heinous that seemed, it did make sense. I have seen a few fights where my opponents acted off. Where the cuff seemed oddly controlling. Not only that, but they seemed to drag their hostages, sometimes right into harm's way. Sometimes in completely random directions, while making them punch and kick in ridiculously wrong directions. I thought it was a glitch that was ignored or a program to make the fight more...Entertaining? Funny? I didn't think so. I found it sickening. But players being the direct cause of it? I thought this place was bad before, but now? Either way, it was evident that being in player-control mode was the most strenuous activity that the cuffs had to go through, and if the barrier worked it would have to be timed carefully. Except...

"We've already far crossed the level of player-controlled fights. The barrier idea won't work without it." I stated in defeat.

"They still try to control me when I refuse to kill. I kinda let them during those times." I hear the kid mumbled. I approved the idea, but before I could say anything, I heard the door open. I stared at the wall in surprise. Five minutes! Five minutes and these people already want them to kill each other. I hope the plan will work because letting the kid die at his hands was something he could never forgive himself for.

The cuff, like every fighting day, forced him to stand and walk towards the arena. I could hear the kid follow me. Hearing the kid trip was a great indicator of resistance. I felt a small ray of hope. Maybe, just maybe they would emerge free stick figures today.


	7. breaking Out Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and Chosen are getting forced to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Phantom helped me write this.

~Orange's POV~  
As the door opened, I resisted a yelp as I instinctively resisted the commands. After a few seconds, I let the commands flow and take control. As I tripped from accidentally resiting again, I started to notice the arena. No. They couldn't. Anything but that. Just when I thought they couldn't get any worse, they bring this out. With all my might, I moved back away from the arena. Shocks came through as I backed away. I screamed as I tried to get away. I could feel the owner failing to control me as I cried out in anguish at the sight of the Stick fight website.

"No! Not there! You can't make me you piece of garbage!" I snarl as I twist and turn, not noticing the grey stick figures march up to me and grab me. Kicking and flailing, they practically drag me into the house. Leaving me on the cold ground, I let out a harsh sob.

~Chosen's POV~  
I watched helplessly as Orange screamed and pulled at the cuff. It was just a white story house (with black outlines, one pole, two doors, one table, and a flight of stairs), I couldn't see what could cause such a reaction from the kid. Whatever it is, the kid must have some sort of unpleasant associations with it.

The crown was a lot huger than usual, judging by how crazy the live chat was. According to what I could gather, this was a fight between two of the most famous sticks on the internet, created by Alan Becker, who I assumed was another name for Noogai or Alan. People were arguing over Chosen's multi-elemental powers and comparing them to the kid's, who also seemed to be called The Second Coming. The live chat had a surprising amount of useful information today. I paused as one comment grabbed my attention.

Alan Becker: I trust you

Alan was watching. I smiled at the idea that he was keeping an eye on us, making sure we get out safely. He really has changed. I really hope the barrier plan will work, because if it didn't...only one of them would leave the ring alive. I could never face Alan again if that was me.

As I felt the cuff release its restrictive grip and activate the power-driving one, I looked at Second urging them to stay strong and get on his feet. Getting into a forced fighting position, I ignited my fire fists, waiting for the bell.

"Whatever you do, do not take it easy on me. We are in a very real life-or-death fight match, and I can't resist the cuff. I will fight my hardest until we reach the barrier, and so must you. Do you understand?" I watch as Second nodded as he slowly gets up. I take a deep breath as I kept my stance intact just as the bell rang. Rising into the air and rocketed at the kid. His stance almost rembled that time when he was shielding me from Dark...Stop it. I can't fight him like this.

As I landed and slid on my feet, I punched the kid in the gut and watched as Second slammed into the wall, some of which collapsed. Hoping that Second would scramble away in time, I charged at the rubble for my second blow.

~Orange's POV~  
As I got up from the floor, I could feel tears prick my eyes. Why did they have to choose this for an arena? Looking around made me miss my friends more than ever. I miss them. I miss Alan. As the bell rang, I could see Chosen start to float. Before I could blink, I felt him slam me into the wall. Looking up, I quickly got out of the way of the crumbling wall. Seeing Chosen charge, I jump up to grab the ceiling and flip around to land on the second floor. Running over to the opposite side, I ground myself in a defensive position.

Seeing CHosen fly towards me, I made sure to duck under his attack and roll into a defensive position. Feeling a shock, I realized I should be attacking instead of just defending. Watching Chosen try to stop, I grab a piece of rubble and use it to slam Chosen into the wall. Before CHosen could get an opening, I swing open the door to use as a shield.

This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. It's not just a physical fight I'm fighting. Seeing my friend's home, even just a replica, destroyed me. I kept expecting to see one of them and have to keep them safe. I spent so many hours sparring with them here, it's just painful having to fight for real here. Taking a deep breath, I count till when Chosen should reach the door.

~Chosen's POV~  
Shaking the rubble off myself. I saw Second duck behind one of the doors. Seeing a great opportunity, I tried to aim a powerful punch at the wall beside the doors in hopes of fooling the cuff. Unfortunately, the cuff foresaw my intentions and nudged my aim. Smashing the door to pieces, I expected to see a hurt Second. Instead, I felt getting slammed into the wall.

~Orange's POV~  
As I felt Chosen about to slam into the door, I let go of the door and step back to shield myself. As Chosen smashed the door, I used the rubble to smash him into the wall. Hopping down to the first floor, I race to get to the hole in the house before Chosen or the owner notice. I could feel the shocks getting stronger, but I continued to ignore them.

~Chosen's POV~  
After getting owned for the second time in the last ten seconds, I once again kicked himself out of the rubble. I should feel frustrated, but I felt a surge of pride. The kid really is doing good, even without powers. Looking around, I couldn't see the kid. Dropping down to the first floor, I saw the kid running towards the hole in the wall. This was definitely the perfect opportunity, and I definitely wasn't going to let it slip. Before anyone could realize it, I flew at Second and tackled him right into the wall Second was heading to.

Both of us tumbled out of the building, and I landed on top of the kid. Before I could regain my footing, I could feel the cuff ordering him to continue, and even tried to direct my attacks. As if they knew this was the wrong place to battle, and wanted me to beat Second back into the house. I could tell the cuff was staining to do both. I've never felt this before. Hoping Seoncd could resist well enough, I aim another powered punch at his face.

~Orange's POV~  
I almost make it to the opening before I feel Chosen smash me through it. Tumbling, I found myself under Chosen. I could feel the cuff fire multitudes of commands. I couldn't even tell what they wanted me to do anymore. At this point, the shockings are just getting put to the back of my mind. I could feel them, but they were no longer anywhere near a priority. As I see CHosen about to punch me, I smirk as I catch it. Twisting his grip, I flip him over. Grabbing another piece of rubble, I use it to hold Chosen down as I sprinted towards the barrier. I grab a stick as I get close.

~Chosen's POV~  
My punch was effortlessly caught by Second, which surprised me enough to not notice him flipping me. As he pinned me with a piece of rubble, I could see Second racing towards the barrier. Good. The cuff was being a lot more paranoid now. Whether they were doing this on their own or being live-programmed by the managers, they were going to reach their limit soon. At the moment, it seemed their main concern was getting Second away from the barrier. Once again, I flew towards the kid to oblige.

As I got close, Second ducked under me and slammed me into the barrier. The shock it gave was unbearable. Worse than anything the cuff ever gave me. Stunned, I writhed on the ground in pain. The cuff seemed to be going haywire, sending me conflicting signals. I hoped they were breaking the cuff more than me.

~Orange's POV~  
As I used the stick to slam Chosen in the forcefield, I turned around expecting to defend myself, except-OH MY ALAN! CHosen was writing around the ground. Did the barrier do that. I could hear him moan in pain as he held the arm with the cuff closer, curling his body around it. As I dropped next to CHosen, I could feel a single clear command. To killChosen.

"No! We're getting out! I promised!" Crying out, I slam my cuff into the barrier. Something happened, but the pain was almost unbearable. Reaching back, I grab Chosen's arms with the cuff and slam it into the barrier. As the second cuff slammed into the barrier, I felt a blast tear us away. As I run over to Chosen, I could see that we both had the cuffs on. That didn't happen to Purple. They must have done an update since then. Grabbing Chosen, I start pulling him behind me as I run through the broken door into the halls.

~Chosen's POV~  
I needed the pain to stop. I had to get back on my feet, or at least open my eyes. Before I could do either, I felt my arm slammed into the barrier. After a few seconds of pure agony, there was an explosion. I felt a hand pull me up and started tugging me. I felt myself blank out as the cuff seemed confused about what to do now. I couldn't tell what was happening, but I trusted Second to get us out.

~Orange~  
As I reach the control room, I see on the cameras that the cell doors started opening. Each stick was walking jerkily. Shoot, they're probably being player-controlled to kill us. With a few switches, I turn the deletion wall off and pull Chosen towards the way out.

~Chosen's POV~  
I didn't know what was happening. The only thing I could do was try to resist the cuff's bidding and kill my savior. That was the only way I could be a hindrance. There was another factor reducing my pain, and increasing my resistance. As I was dragged along, I saw an army of sticks awaiting us. Looking beyond them, I saw something. As Second took up a fighting position, I considered sacrificing myself for him. He had a home and family to go back to. Me? I had nothing. As I took a closer look, I saw a small portal. COuld it be a way out?

It was that thought alone the propelled me to grab Second by the shoulders and fly over the sticks. As he was getting close to the portal, he felt himself drop and start to crash. Flipping midair, we crashed into the ground with me taking most of the damage. With a groan, I felt myself lose consciousness.

~Orange's POV~  
As I got into a fighting position, I felt someone grabbing me by the shoulders. I barely had time to notice it was Chosen before he started flying us towards the backdoor. I felt us start to lose height before CHosen flipped us. As we crashed, CHosen took the brute of the damage. Pulling CHosen into my arms, I carry him through the back door.

~Alan's POV~  
As I got ready to have the site open, I made sure to control my breathing. I watched as Second had to fight time after time. In the break, there was a change in scenery. It was-oh no. The sticks fight website. I could almost hear Second's cry of pain. I could hardly watch as the two fought each other. As the two broke the barrier, I saw the site fizzle out. Getting purple out of the chains, I gather the sicks around to go to the other site. The one that Dark and CHosen used to be on. As Second stumbled through the portal with Chosen, I felt myself sigh with relief.


	8. SHOUT OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InksandPens

*deep breath*

InksandPens is an amazing writer. Go read their works, they write some ava stuff. Inks probably helped with a good portion of the ideas in this story. Go give them kudos! Go give them love!

Inks, you're the best and absolutely deserve this shout out.


	9. Cuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InksandPens helped me come up with a big idea, so making sure you know to go read and love their work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INKSANDPENS! (yeah, might have gone overboard on the shoutout, but they deserve it)

~Orange's POV~  
"The cuff's they didn't come off." I could feel tears drop as I started to collapse. Keeping hold of Chosen, I felt different hands grab me and hold me steady. 

"Orange, I need to see the cuffs." I heard Yellow tell me as he tried to grab my arm. In an instance, I pulled away from them. I could feel it start to get harder to breathe. Blinking, I couldn't remember where I was. Chosen was with me. I need to keep him safe. 

"Guys, give him space..."  
"I need to get them off..."  
"Tracker..."  
"He's stopped breathing..."  
"Orange, calm down...."

Curling around Chosen, I could feel someone trying to grab me. Grabbing a stick, I smacked the hand away. Blindly, I held it out to keep any opponents away. Chosen and I needed to escape. Thinking that I didn't notice my world slowly fade out.

~Yellow's POV~  
I sighed as I saw Orange slump holding Chosen as close as possible. Thinking it over, I realized Orange probably will get PTSD from the arena. Shows with that flashback and panic attack. I tried to remember what I read about it but shrugged as I went over to examine the cuffs with the two being asleep. With a quick look, I headed over to Dark to discuss possible ideas to get them off.

~Blue~  
Watching Orange have a panic attack was painful. I tried to get them to back away. As Orange passed out, I couldn't stop Yellow from jumping at the chance to examine the cuffs. As Yellow went to talk to Dark, I took a quick look over the two. They were in rough shape.

"Red, I need you to get some of my healing potions. Vic, can you go with Red and grab some blankets. Purple and Green; go grab some Minecraft beds." As they headed off, I kept going back and forth between the two to keep an eye on their vitals. Both were in rough shape. Like, really rough shape.

As the others returned, I had them set up the blankets make a comfortable cot, and had the two sticks moved. Unfortunately, they were clinging to each other, so I let them stay together. I gave them both some healing potions before I started examing them.

-The Next Day-

~Yellow's POV~  
We finally finished the device. Thankfully, Blue has been keeping them asleep. I had Dark go up and remove the cuffs. Watching, I waited for them to work. They didn'tn't.

"Let's go back to the computer. We don't have a good enough lab here. It'll be better to take them back," I sigh. Dark nodded picked the two up and flew towards the portal. Alan lifted the rest of us. As we got back to the PC, Dark rushed to cut off the connection between the site and the PC. As Red, Green, blue, and I got into our site before the others, something strange happened. Everything started to glitch then faded to black.

~Dark's POV~  
As I held both Chosen and Second gently as best as I could, I felt myself start to fall behind. Looking up, I caught a quick glance at the sticks website, before it started glitching. As the site returned to normal, the colored sticks were gone. Looking around, I could see everyone shocked.

-Elsewhere-  
There were a group of people talking through a zoom call. It was a disaster with so many sticks escaping. Someone needed to pay. Alan Becker needed to pay. The usual way was to ruin their internet cred, but this is personal. After a long discussion, it was brought up they could take the stick crew and connect the sites to show what happens to those who cross us.

After a bit of hacking, we got a new site built for those four sticks and got them there unconscious. It is time the world saw that we will not hide. To show Alan Becker to never mess with us again.


	10. Freedom at Last

~Alan's POV~  
As the color squad disappeared, I grabbed my phone and called to contact the owner of the site. Thankfully, we were friends. At some point, they gave me partial custody of them so they could legally stay at my computer. 

After a very confusing phone call with a lot of shouting, I felt seething anger. The sticks fight owner let the inner fighting ring owners access the site to grab the sticks. I have never felt so much anger before. Checking the computer, I could see instant changes. There was the main site with the four sticks held for display. I could do nothing but watch. In fact, I had a highlighted name as "Snitch". This was revenge against me.

Looking at the computer, I could see Chosen and Second had awakened. I could see Dark hardly able to contain the damage. Watching them, I thought of something. Grabbing the mouse, I went to a very familiar website.

~Chosen's POV~  
Groaning awake, I felt Second curled up next to me. I could feel the cuff against my wrist. Turning towards Second, I pulled him behind me as I heard some noise. I could see a red stick figure. Are they here to fight? I backed up against the wall, keeping Second away from the danger.

I tried to light my fist but found I couldn't. I could feel the cuffs completely cutting off my powers. Heck, even moving hurt. I could feel Second stirring behind me. Looking around, I saw a cursor. No. Not here. I know he's better, but I can't be here without powers. As the cursor got closer, I wrapped myself around Second. As the cursor grabbed me, I held onto Second tightly. 

Being put down gently was weird. Looking around, I recognized this site. It was too familiar. The long paragraphs about stick slavery. The familiar pop up that said "Freedom At Last Click Here" Hesitantly, I looked over at Nooogai. What did he want? Shouldn't he like me being his slave again? Looking at him again, I realized maybe he wanted Second free.

"Second, see the pop-up. I need you to press that, ok?" I groaned as Second nodded and slowly got up. As he pushed the pop up, a bright light outlined him. I could see the cuff disappear. Smiling, I wanted to run over. I waited for Noogai to close out of the site.

They didn't. In fact, the cursor nudges me towards the pop-up. What? Did he want me to escape? Looking towards the screen, I see Nogai nod. Taking a deep breath, I use the cursor to stand up. As I walked, the cursor continued to support me. As I reached the pop-up, I waited for Noogai to change their mind. Nothing. Taking a leap of faith, I pressed it.

I could feel a lot lighter as my whole body got lifted and outlined in bright light. The cuff disappeared from sight. As I landed back down, I lit my fist as a test. Yep, I got my powers back. Looking towards Alan, I felt confused. Why did he free me? Going over to Second, I hold him close.

I could see a hear a few other sticks jumping onto the page. Expecting them to be Second's friends, I didn't look back. Only with Second's gasp did I turn around. I lit my fist up right away.

The other two didn't matter. Just the fact that Dark was there. Glaring at him, I launch myself at him. Before I could get a hit on him, the cursor pulled me down to the animation program. I could see the others hop down. Before I could go at Dark again, I felt Second hold me back.

"I think Alan has something to tell us first, okay?" I nodded at Second's thinking. Looking at Alan, I cross my arms.

[Okay, so I know you don't trust Dark, but he just came from a fighting ring a couple of days ago like you just did. He hasn't destroyed anything. I'm gonna give him another chance. So no attacking each other unless provoked. Also, the gray stick figure is Victim. Purple is from another computer. Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue aren't here cause the people in charge of the rings want retribution and took them. From what I can see, they're setting up a large deathmatch in about a week. I don't know how to help them.]

After reading Alan's words, I give Second a hug while glaring at Dark.

-later-

"What do you mean I have no case! I have partial custody over them! In addition, the site they are on is illegal! I don't care! What's happening to them is wrong and you know it" Hanging up the phone, Alan collapsed against the couch. That didn't go to plan.


	11. Stick Hunger Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sticks are to fight hunger games stlye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: death, violence, pain

~Purple's POV~  
Okay, so sneaking onto the stick fighting site that was holding my friends probably wasn't the smartest idea. However, watching them have to fight each other every day was tiring. I couldn't take it, so I snuck off. I got caught and put in a cage within minutes. Instead of a cuff, I felt something get inserted in my arm, like a chip. I could feel the chip take control as I walked onto a circular platform. 

As the chip loosened its hold, I looked around to see a wall of glass now surrounded me, and the platform was rising. The ceiling above me disappeared, and a bright light blinded me. Looking around, I saw a very different arena that I usually saw. It was surrounded by a dense forest with a lake in the center. The arena was sectioned off, with each section having a platform with a stick on it. 

Hearing a loud bang, I looked above to see a timer and the chat. Looking around, I saw a pink stick figure looking around wildly. I could see them panicking. 

"I can't do this anymore!" They cried out with a sob before stepping off the platform. I gasp as an explosion covers the platform area. I heard a screech from Pink. As the explosion died down, I saw leftover pink code floating in the water, the platform was gone.

"4...3...3...1...Let the Stick Figures Hunger Games Begin! May the odds be ever in your favor" I heard from the speakers. After the countdown, I dove into the water. As I got to one of the paths leading to the center, I pulled myself up and started running. I could see the center full of weapons. I'm gonna need a weapon. I could see a coral orange stick figure running on the path beside me before they tripped and fell into the water.

As I reached the center, I ducked under a knife a grabbed a spear. I pulled myself into a defensive position. I could see Lime charge at me with a knife.

~Red's POV~  
I looked around wildly at the new arena. This one has a lot more than the usual. Actual terrain, larger space, weapons, and other sticks. As the countdown counted down, I heard an explosion nearby. As the countdown ended, I dove into the water. Jumping onto the nearby path, I ran towards the middle, I grabbed a slingshot and shot a lime stick figure. I was about to do the same to the Purple one when they gasped "Red?" Lowering it, I almost missed him telling me to duck. Looking back I saw a brown stick figure with a spear rammed into them. A loud cannon sounded. Purple walked past me and grabbed it.

"Let's find the others," Purple said as he leads me to one of the sections. Grabbing a knife and a backpack of supplies, I followed. I watched Purple trudge through the forest. I tried to hear for wildlife, but there was nothing. No birds and no sounds. After a few minutes, I heard a cannon. 

"We should make camp soon," I suggested. At Purple's nod, we gathered materials to make a small shelter. We looked for water but found none. Before we fell asleep, I noticed a loud musical sound. Nudging Purple, we saw a display in the sky. It showed the sticks that died today.

Lime  
Coral Orange  
Brown  
Gold

As the song ended, the display disappeared. Shrugging, I went to sleep finding myself unable to from thinking about those sticks that died.

~Green's POV~  
Instantly as the platform rose, I spotted both Blue and Yellow. I saw that we were with a bunch of other sticks. This is not gonna end well. When the countdown finished, I swam over to the pathway between Blue and me. As we got there, we noticed a struggle going on between Yellow and a brown stick figure. We both dove in after them. As we got there, a cannon sounded off. We waited tensely before Yellow came up gasping for air. Swimming up to him, we pull ourselves onto the middle. Grabbing a few supplies, we left to find Red.

~Blue's POV~  
I recognized the trees as rainforest types, but I couldn't hear the sound of water. As Green and I dove in to get to Yellow, I accidentally swallowed some. It was saltwater. That is not good. As we grabbed supplies, I made sure to grab a bow and arrow. We headed out to the section with the large tree. Maybe we can use that to get a higher vantage point.

Yellow's POV~  
As I jumped into the water, I ran into a problem fast. Coral Orange was swimming up to me. They grabbed me and tried to pull me underwater. I could hear a cannon sound in the background as we struggled. I felt being slammed against the platform before going under. As we got under, I held them for as long as I could. Hearing another cannon, I came up for air. Wordlessly, I followed them to the center. I grabbed a knife, and some other stuff. As we headed towards the large tree, I felt worried. I wondered how far the barrier is.

After about an hour of trekking, I noticed something shimmery somewhat in front of us. I realized a second too late that it was the barrier. Blue slammed their knife into it and was thrown backward. Running up to him, I felt him not breathing. No, Blue's the medic.

"He's not breathing!" I sobbed as Green pushed me to the side. I could feel my heart race as I watched Green do some CPR. After a minute, Blue gasped for air.

"Blue!" I cried out as I brought Blue into my arms. Crying, I held onto him tightly.

"Hey, be careful. The barrier's up ahead," Blue chocked out. Nodding, I held him while crying.

~Green's POV~  
As the two recovered, I got some supplies for a shelter. As the sky darkened, I saw them play some video showing the sticks that died. The music was way too joyful to commemorate a stick's death. I tried to start a fire, but the wood was too damp. I couldn't find any other water source other than the lake we came from, which was salty. No food either. This is not looking good. I kept watch as the other two were asleep. Around midnight, the sky light up.

"Yellow! Blue! Wake Up!" I cried as I saw the giant tree get struck by lightning. Bolts of lightning came shooting down from the sky. Grabbing the groggy sticks, we ran. After a few minutes, we ran into a clear wall. Banging on it, I prayed we wouldn't die. After a while, the sky cleared, and the wall disappeared. We collapsed into a crying mess of sticks. None of us could sleep after that. That night, we heard two more cannons.

~Purple's POV~  
At some point in the night, I woke up to screams. Hearing a single cannon, I started shaking Red awake. We went to see what was happening. After a while, the screams died down. I almost screamed as someone hoped down from the trees.

"Purple?" They asked as I held my spear in front of me. "Are you the purple that I helped?" I looked at them confused.

"What was the last thing you said to me?" I demanded. No way was this Gray. They died.

"If I can get you out, then that'll be enough," they said in a tired voice. I looked at them surprised. I never told anyone what Grey said.

"Gray!" I cried out as I launched myself at them for a hug. As we hugged, I noticed Red looking at some fog. As they touched it, they screeched and jumped away.

"Run, the fog is poison!" Red cried as he grabbed my arm. Pulling Gray along, I saw Red trip and the fog nearly got him before he stood and trembled towards me. As I was running, I felt my grip on Gray slack for a second and we nearly tumbled into the fog. As I hobbled over, I realized I would have to make a choice.

"Take gray, I know you want to," Red sobbed. Kneeling down, I sobbed. Looking over to gray, I saw determination.

"I'm sorry about this, but you need your friend. Live, for me." I watched in despair as they limped directly to the fog. A cannon was sounded.

"No!" I cried out, about to leap towards Gray when Red held me back. Looking at Red, I found the choice easy to make. Pulling Red up, we limped away from the fog. As the fog started to cover us, and we began to scream, we fell down a hill. Seeing the lake, we headed towards it. I felt a sting as I touched the water. Wincing, I watched as the boils disappeared. Pulling Red in, I saw the fog stop at the shoreline. I held Red still as the boils cleared away painfully. By the time the boils disappeared, so did the fog. Limping towards the embankment, I collapsed alongside Red. I cried for the rest of the night. How dare they bring Gray into this. It was easier thinking they died all those years ago. Now, I had to watch them die to save me again.


	12. JabberJays and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of the stick hunger games

~Alan's POV~  
I tremble as the arena came up. Well, this is bad. I completely recognized the arena as the one used in the second hunger games movie. Someone in the inner ring must be a major hunger games nerd. 

I kept going back and forth between the computer showing the five sticks fighting, and the other one holding the four sticks I created. Thankfully, those four were getting along, for now.

~Chosen's POV~  
Literally, the whole reason I was staying on Alan's computer was to keep Dark out of trouble. Also, to make sure Second wasn't being taken advantage of by Alan. I knew Second was off doodling, so I went to check on Dark. Hopping into the Photo Viewer, I went into the lab portion and saw Victim listening to Dark ramble about flowers. Something about pigments and acid. Since when were flowers acidic? Sitting down, I silently watched them, while keeping an eye on Alan through the screen. I could tell things were going bad with how anxious he was acting.

~Purple's POV~  
I spent the entire night thinking about how Gray died. All this time and they've been alive. Gray has been alive all this time, just for me to watch them die again. Looking down at Red, I could see him curl around himself and whimper. Nightmare. Kneeling, I gather Red in my arms. Picking him up, I head over to the shore. Looking over, I first heard rather than saw the large wave that came crashing across one of the wedges. Startled, I started crossing the forest, keeping close to the edge.

"Hey, where we going?" I heard Red ask groggily as he started wiggling around in my grip. Setting him down, I pull him along by the hand.

"I have a bad feeling, so let's just keep going," I stated as Red started to pull back. After a few minutes, I gave in. It was a bit of a swampy area, but at least there wasn't anything trying to kill us.

~Green~  
I stretched as I woke up to a loud crashing sound. Groaning, I shake Yellow and Green awake. Looking around, I felt exhausted.

"Now what?" Yellow asked. SHrugging, I helped them up.

"Let's go that way," Green said as he started walking one way. Shrugging, Yellow and I started to follow him. After a few minutes, we gave up a made camp. This was exhausting, especially with no water.

~Blue's POV~  
I could tell everyone was starting to feel dehydrated. Looking at one of the trees, I started climbing. I ignored the protests of the others. Reaching out, I grabbed branch after branch until my head popped out the top. Looking around in amazement, I recognized the trees as a rainforest type. Surprisingly, I saw no signs of rivers, and I remember the lake being saltwater. Climbing down, I gave them the bad news. Leaning against the trees, I jolted up.

"The trees!" I screamed. The trees were a lot wetter than they should have been. Kneeling, I looked at the wood. It wasn't sticky but was very wet. What if instead of sap, it had water.\

~Yellow's POV~  
"What if instead of sap, the trees had fresh water?" I almost laughed at the idea, until I remembered we were in a digital world. That idea is completely in the realm of possibility. Grabbing some wood, I started widdling a tap.

Hearing the lightning, I finally finished. Using my knife, I cut a hole into the tree and stuck the tap into it. Staring at it, I gasped as the water came out. Leaning down, I drank some, happy it was sweet freshwater. Getting out of the way, I let Green and Blue have their turns and getting some water. As they finished, I removed the tap. Looking up, I noticed it was getting cloudy. Really, just when we got water?

"What is this?" Green gasped as we all felt the downpour. It felt like no rainwater I have ever felt before. It felt hot and thick. Looking at the others, I saw the red.

"Its blood," I gasped as I started running towards the shore. I heard Green and Blue follow me. As we got there, I ran straight into the salty water. Rubbing the blood off, I suggested we started moving. Looking at the large tree, we went in that direction and kept going.

~Red's POV~ Sitting down, I tried to think. Looking over, I saw the fog. I frowned as it stopped suddenly like there was a wall. Purple noticed, and looked anxious. Thankfully, it eventually disappeared. As it disappeared, I noticed movement. Looking up, I saw large monkeys, but they appeared weird. Approaching one, it started yelling and nearly bit my arm off. Scrambling back to Purple, I used my dagger to keep them at bay, while Purple stabbed with his spear.

As one leaped onto Purple, I was about to slash when one monkey got between us. Backing up, I felt a tree behind me. Holding my knife shakingly in front of me, I felt afraid. Then, a flash of bronze leaped at the monkey. Seeing Purple shake the monkey off as a cannon went off. Running over to Purple, I pulled him fully over to the shoreline. Looking back, I noticed them staying in the treeline.

Walking along the beach, I felt anxious. As we got away from the monkeys, I heard a voice I wanted to never hear.

"Help!" I heard Orange. Breaking away, I ran towards the voice.

~Blue's POV~  
As we walked along, I noticed a pink stick figure sitting down on the beach. I ran up to them, keeping a hold on my bow.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I heard the other two come up from behind me.

"Tick Tock!" THey repeated. Confused, I looked to the others. SHrugging, we started walking again, when Pink started following us while muttering "tick tock". 

"She's not a threat, so let her follow," Green sighed. After a couple more hours, I heard voices. Dropping everything, I surged ahead, cause I heard Orange call out for help.

~Purple's POV~  
I saw Red run into the forest. Sighing, I looked up to see birds.

"Purple, help me!" I heard a voice I thought of as dead. Gray! Running up ahead, I heard Red calling out for Orange. As we kept going, I heard Blue also calling out for Orange. Jabberjays! I heard about them before from my owner. They repeat things, and they must have been programmed to say those things in those voices.

"Red! Blue! Orange isn't here! It's just the birds!" Crying out, I grab them and pull them along. I could see Yellow and Green banging against something invisible. Getting there, I realized a barrier was in place. Letting go, I curl up against the barrier in hopes of shutting the voices out.


	13. The End

~Yellow's POV~  
Once the barrier dropped, Green and I surged forward. Once they were semi-conscious, we made our way to the center of the arena. I looked at the pink stick figure in annoyance as they continued repeating "tick-tock".

"What are we gonna do?" Green asked me as I paced. The sudden silence and a boom caused me to turn around. A black stick figure stood holding a spear through pink. Running forward, I kicked them over and knifed them. With the boom, I collapsed.

What could tick-tock mean? Looking around, I analyzed the arena. A circle divided by 12 sections-I'm an idiot.

"It's a clock!" I screamed as I ran over to the group. As we put our knowledge together, we knew our plan. Gathering copper and wrapping it into a wire, we made our way to the large tree. As Purple grabbed the bow, they strung the coil around an arrow as we finished coiling the other end around the tree. With a split second, light surrounded as with a loud boom.

~Alan's pov~  
Watching them, I could see where they were going with their plan. As the lighting struck and took down the firewalls, I instantly scooped them up into my computer. I left them to reunite with their friends. I watched as every one of those people in charge of the illegal rings get arrested as the firewalls down caused their identities to be leaked.


End file.
